1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which the invention pertains includes the field of sewer line cleanouts, and more particularly, to a snake directing tool for directing a sewer line snake in the direction of a building or the main sewer line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When utilizing a snake for cleaning out the sewer line interconnecting a building and the main sewer line which normally passes in the steet, it is necessary to insert the snake into the sewer line interconnecting the building and the main sewer line. Access to such a sewer line is by means of a two-way clean out or a "Pomona Fitting". A removable cap normally covers access to the two way cleanout. When the cap is removed, the snake is inserted therein. However, it is difficult to determine whether the snake is directed toward the building or the main sewer line. In most cases, it is unknown where a blockage in the sewer line has occurred and, therefore, it is necessary to direct the snake toward both the building and toward the main sewer line. Where the sewer line is adjacent to ground level, removal of the access cover to the two-way cleanout enables the plumber or other person using the snake to view which way the snake is being directed. However, when the sewer line is buried a substantial distance below ground, the two-way cleanout is normally connected by means of an extension pipe so that the cover is above ground and easily accessible. Therefore, when the snake is inserted into the extension it is difficult to determine in which the direction the snake is proceeding. Prior art snake directing devices are well known.
Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,391,551; 1,821,949; 2,911,235; and 1,982,402.
The present invention provides a snake directing tool for insertion in a two-way cleanout, primarily in cases where it is difficult to view the direction in which the snake is proceeding. The tool is inserted into the two-way cleanout and by positioning of the tool, the snake can be directed toward the main sewer line in the street or the building.